La dernière des Elysis
by Galataney Stones Wallana
Summary: Après avoir passé de nombreuses années à voyager en Terre du Milieu,Liliana se pose enfin à Foncombe où elle fait la rencontre d'une ancienne connaissance accompagnée d'une compagnie de nains. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ils ont face à eux la dernière descendante d'un peuple éteint depuis bien longtemps.
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour.

Petites précisions:

Les phrases en italiques sont en elfique, la langue des elfes.

Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier.

Je remercie **LeiaHill** pour ses conseils et ses corrections sur ma fiction mais aussi pour son soutien et ses encouragements. Vous l'aurez compris, elle est ma BETA.

Je vous conseille vivement de lire sa fiction **"Dracà-cwellere"**. C'est un véritable chef-d'oeuvre.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Hobbit et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi, sauf Liliana et tout ce qui sort de mon imagination. Et ce tout au long de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Petite introduction:

Suite à une longue altercation avec trois immenses trolls la nuit précédente, les nains se retrouvent pris en chasse par une horde d'orcs et de wargs. Ils se mettent alors à fuir pour leur survit sous les directions de Gandalf, qui après s'être fait encerclé, disparaît. La compagnie craignant pour sa survie et alors encouragée par son chef, en espérant que quiconque leur vienne en aide.

* * *

 **Des retrouvailles inattendues**

* * *

\- Il faut tenir !, hurla Thorin

Les nains se rassemblèrent près d'un rocher quand une immense ombre surgit au-dessus d'eux. L'ombre était celle d'un cavalier qui venait, d'un revers de la main, de trancher plusieurs têtes d'orcs. Personne ne put voir le visage du cavalier car celui-ci été caché par sa capuche.

La compagnie fut tirée de son observation par un appel de Gandalf. Le cavalier constata que tous les nains avaient disparu lorsque les elfes arrivèrent.

Pendant ce temps, la compagnie de nains arriva à Foncombe. Lindir informa Gandalf de l'absence du seigneur de ces lieux mais fut interrompu lorsqu'un cor d'elfe fit écho entre les roches environnantes.

Une cavalcade d'elfes arriva, suivit du mystérieux cavalier.

\- Gandalf, salua le seigneur Elrond.

\- Seigneur Elrond. _Mon ami_. _Ou étiez-vous ?_ , révéra Gandalf.

 _\- Nous chassions les orcs venus du sud. Nous en avons tué au Col Caché_. C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici, soupçonna le seigneur de Foncombe en scrutant l'assemblée devant lui.

\- Ah ! Il se peut que se soit nous.

Suite à la réponse du magicien, Thorin s'avança et le seigneur Elrond le salua. Lorsque ce dernier allait poursuivre, un léger bruit fit se retourner les nains. Il s'agissait du mystérieux cavalier qui venait de sauter à terre. Un elfe vint à sa suite s'occuper de la monture.

\- Oh, mais continuez à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, déclara celui-ci en passant entre les nains pour se tenir devant le magicien gris. Je pensais que vous auriez un peu plus de considération pour votre ancienne élève Gandalf. Je suis déçue.

\- Liliana, fit Gandalf en riant, tandis que celle-ci ôtait sa capuche. Je t'avais reconnu, tout de même. Merci de ton intervention. Mes chers amis nains, mon cher Bilbon, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter mon ancienne élève, Liliana.

Liliana se tourna vers la compagnie, et s'inclina.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Les nains et Bilbon s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Le seigneur Elrond les invita alors à demeurer au sein de son domaine le temps qu'ils le souhaitaient. La compagnie fut ainsi amenée dans un des quartiers de Foncombe.

A l'heure du repas Liliana se dirigea vers la salle de réception.

\- C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir. Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un diner, déclara Gandalf en entrant en compagnie de Thorin et d'Elrond.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais, répondirent d'une voix le seigneur Elrond et Liliana qui arrivait tout juste.

\- Ah Liliana, fit Gandalf en la détaillant. Toi au moins tu l'es. Charmant.

Une fois assise en compagnie de Gandalf, de Thorin et du seigneur Elrond, ce dernier examina les épées que Gandalf et Thorin lui présentèrent.

\- Liliana, avez-vous toujours la vôtre ?, questionna le seigneur Elrond. Montrez la nous. Cette épée est magnifique, mais comme son nom l'indique elle n'est fidèle qu'à son propriétaire.

\- Depuis quand as-tu une épée elfique ?, demanda Gandalf.

\- Depuis près de 100 ans maintenant Gandalf. Voici, Voronwë. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, répondit-elle en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

La lame, à double tranchant, était fine, légère et marquée de caractères elfiques. La garde était d'un blanc immaculé et parcourue de traits zébrés noirs.

\- Cette lame ne peut être touchée que par son porteur. L'épée choisit son maitre et lui obéit. Elle a une essence, une âme, que Liliana utilise avec sa magie, expliqua Elrond

\- En effet, mais Voronwë n'est pas ma seule arme elfique seigneur Elrond.

\- C'est bien vrai. Dites-moi Gandalf, comment avez-vous eu ces épées ?

\- Nous les avons trouvées dans un butin de troll sur la grande route de l'Est. Peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des orcs.

\- Et que faisiez-vous sur la grande route de l'Est ?

\- Excusez-moi, coupa Thorin en s'éclipsant.

Treize nains et un semi homme. Étranges compagnons de voyage Gandalf.

Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin. Des gens dignes, respectables et étonnamment cultivés. Ils ont un amour profond des arts.

Aussitôt que Gandalf eut fini de parler, Bofur monta sur un piédestal et commença à chanter. Aussitôt les elfes cessèrent de jouer et regardèrent le nain d'un air à la fois choqué, incertain et indécis, tout en guettant une quelconque réaction de la part du seigneur Elrond. Pendant ce temps, les nains s'agitaient à leur place, hilares. Certains tapant la table de leurs couverts, d'autres gesticulants et le reste se mit à lancer de la nourriture de tous les côtés. Liliana fulminait dans son coin en voyant l'irrespect des nains pour le seigneur Elrond. Elle s'excusa auprès de ce dernier et se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise dans un bruit mat. Cela arrêta la chanson et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle usa de sa magie pour relever la chaise, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la table, furieuse.

\- Retournez donc à vos jacasseries plutôt que de me regarder de la sorte, nains irrespectueux, gronda-t-elle en sortant à grandes enjambées de la salle à manger.

Aussitôt la porte passée qu'un tintement d'épée se fit entendre. Liliana ne supportait pas que quiconque manque de respect au seigneur Elrond ou à toute personne ayant la gentillesse de vous accueillir. Ce soir-là Liliana s'entraîna jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

En rentrant elle croisa Bilbon, Gandalf, Thorin et Balin, leur adressa un bref signe de tête sans prononcer un mot. Le magicien gris en profita pour l'interpeller. Il lui annonça aussi que les nains restaient quelques jours à Foncombe, le temps que la veille du solstice d'été soit annoncée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je remercie **LeiaHill** pour ses conseils et sa correction.

Je remercie aussi Elma Orel et Laris123 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et en espérant en avoir d'autres de leur part.

 **Elma Orel:** Je pense que le départ de Foncombe est un des atouts de mon histoire. Merci pour la mise en garde pour le disclaimer (J'oublie toujours quelque chose ^^). Je suis ravie que ce début d'histoire et tes remarques sur l'épée te plaisent et que tu ais toi aussi fais des recherches.

Pour la partie ou Liliana interrompt Elrond, c'est voulu, bien quelle le respecte. C'est plus pour lui faire remarquer à lui comme à Gandalf leur oubli.

Ensuite, bien que j'ai lu le livre, c'est un choix volontaire de prendre partie du film.

Je n'avais pas pensé à introduire une "petite présentation". Je l'avoue et je ne pense pas le faire car on n'en apprend plus sur elle au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

 **Laris123** : Tu vas être content(e) car la suite de la fiction n'a pas été trop longue a attendre. ^^ J'espère que comme le premier chapitre, cette suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Une magicienne?**

* * *

Le lendemain, au sommet d'une cascade, les nains virent la magicienne, concentrée, manipulant les éléments avec dextérité et pleine de grâce.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent et qui les surpris fut qu'elle marchait sur l'eau, la seconde qu'elle empêchait une partie du flux de la rivière, de se jeter plus en aval et former la cascade. Désormais, un mur d'eau immense s'était construit, tel un rempart imprenable. Les nains ressentirent toute la puissance que Liliana mettait dans ce geste qui lui semblait si simple ou peut être si anodin. Jamais ils ne parvinrent à se départager sur la question et jamais ils ne lui demandèrent. Mais tout au long de leur vie cette interrogation perdura.

Finalement, Liliana laissa reprendre au cours d'eau son lit d'origine sans pour autant subir la violence du courant. Lorsque la magicienne réapparut aux nains, elle se tenait toujours sur l'eau comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Elle enchaina ensuite un ensemble de mouvements avec les autres éléments puis revint titiller l'eau en y faisant prendre différentes formes.

Elle acheva son entrainement en laissant à chaque élément reprendre sa place d'origine avant de faire brusquement volteface, une lame d'eau se dirigeant vivement vers la source des applaudissements se trouvant dans son dos. Toutefois, elle reprit rapidement sa position d'origine en constatant qu'il s'agissait des nains et qu'ils étaient uniquement vêtus de braies.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda-t-elle en rappelant l'eau à elle.

\- Nous sommes venus prendre un bain en bas de la cascade et nous vous avons vu alors nous sommes venus voir ce que vous faisiez, répondit Bofur.

\- Vous savez que si vous voulez prendre un bain, les sources d'eau chaudes seraient plus appropriées, rétorqua durement la manipulatrice des éléments.

\- Et bien certainement mais nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Et en fait nous ne savions même pas qu'il y en a, ajouta Bofur incertain.

\- Vraiment, vous abusez de l'hospitalité du seigneur Elrond. Allez-vous rhabiller. Je vais vous guider, conclut Liliana, un sourire en coin.

Peu après, elle rejoignit les nains en bas de la cascade et les guida à travers les couloirs de la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la Mer.

Il y a plusieurs thermes à Foncombe mais ceux-là sont peu occupés. Vous y serez tranquilles pour faire votre toilette. Si vous avez un souci, venez m'appeler. Il vous suffira de tourner à gauche au bout du couloir et de frapper à la troisième porte de gauche, expliqua Liliana avant de partir.

Lorsque les nains finirent leur bain, ils allèrent la frapper à sa porte pour qu'elle les reconduise dans leur quartier. La compagnie de nain constata que la magicienne connaissait parfaitement les lieux, ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'elle résidait ici depuis longtemps ou qu'elle y séjournait souvent.

Il est vrai que Liliana se plaisait à venir de temps à autre à Foncombe pour prendre un peu de repos tant l'endroit était paisible et agréable à vivre au quotidien. Elle ne se lassait jamais de contempler ce paysage changeant au gré des saisons.

Une fois arrivés dans les appartements des nains, tous la remercièrent sans exception. Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. La turbulence des nains changeait du mode de vie tranquille des elfes et dynamisait quelque peu la vie de la magicienne. Elle en venait même à les apprécier, elle qui pourtant était habituée à la quiétude des lieux.

Gandalf revint la voir dans la soirée mais elle coupa court à la conversation, devinant aisément la raison de la présence du magicien dans ses quartiers. Il la laissa tranquille le lendemain mais partit à sa recherche le jour qui suivit.

Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, qui étaient à l'écart, et la trouva dans une cour aménagée avec des instruments d'entrainement. Sans doute son terrain d'entrainement qu'elle avait elle-même créé.

Gandalf vit son ancienne élève s'entrainer avec son arc dans un premier temps. Il put admirer qu'elle savait l'utiliser aussi bien que les elfes si ce n'est mieux. Chaque flèche atteignait sa cible à la perfection. Elle rangea son arc et se tourna vers le magicien qui se trouvait toujours dans l'ombre de la demeure.

\- Comptez-vous vous montrer ou rester ainsi dans l'ombre Gandalf ? Cela dit si vous venez pour la même discussion ce n'est pas la peine, vous pouvez repartir, débuta Liliana.

\- Tu es perspicace ma petite Liliana. Mais je vois que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter. Alors je te propose de me montrer les enseignements que tu as reçus, poursuivit Gandalf.

\- Ce n'est pas de la perspicacité. Je vous connais Gandalf. Et j'accepte votre proposition. Un duel rien que vous et moi avec la possibilité d'utiliser sa magie et toutes les armes que nous avons sur nous ou à disposition.

Je suis d'accord mais tu n'utilises pas le pouvoir de Voronwë, contraignit le magicien gris.

\- Entendu, accepta Liliana.

Les deux magiciens se firent face et dégainèrent leur épée. Il s'observèrent un moment puis Gandalf tenta un revers de la main que Liliana para sans mal. Ce fut à son tour de donner un coup que le magicien gris esquiva aisément. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi un bon moment comme un échauffement puis débutèrent sérieusement le combat.

Liliana tenta tout d'abord un coup d'estoc que Gandalf esquiva, puis elle fit dévier son arme vers la gauche, là où le magicien semblait laisser une ouverture, mais c'était une feinte de sa part car il en profita pour la prendre à revers. La magicienne para le coup et repartit à la charge. Leurs épées se frappaient durement mais sans faiblir.

Liliana tenta une feinte pour aller chercher une lance et la lança sur le magicien gris. Ce dernier la stoppa dans sa course avec sa magie. Liliana profita qu'il ait toute son attention sur la javeline pour se placer rapidement à l'opposé de celle-ci mais le magicien avait compris la ruse de son ancienne élève, se recula légèrement et laissa la lance poursuivre sa course. Liliana l'évita puis l'attrapa et combattit avec mais le magicien coupa de son épée le manche de bois.

Liliana lâcha le manche et rangea son épée pour faire appel à sa magie. Elle fit apparaitre des boules de feu qu'elle projeta en grand nombre sur ancien mentor. Gandalf créa un bouclier magique. Puis lança un éclair de lumière sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'esquiva puis fit apparaitre des lames d'air au bout de ses doigts et se lança dans un corps à corps avec le magicien. Les coups étaient rapides et précis mais l'agilité et la souplesse de la magicienne lui furent favorables. Gandalf fut contraint de la tenir à distance. Il fit appel à la foudre qui perça le ciel vers son bâton pour foncer sur Liliana qui le para en créant un mur de terre.

L'utilisation des éléments vint troubler le calme de Foncombe et entraina l'arrivée de spectateurs comme Elrond et ses enfants mais aussi la compagnie et d'autres elfes. Tous furent subjugués par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux et ne parvenaient pas déterminer qui sortirait victorieux.

Gandalf utilisait principalement de la magie blanche pendant que Liliana maniait les éléments avec aisance. Soudain, une explosion retentit prêt de la magicienne. Tous crurent alors que le combat était terminé mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater qu'elle se tenait encore debout. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils virent deux ailes blanches croisées devant la magicienne. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, l'assemblée pu voir que les ailes sortaient de son dos. Les ailes blanches assorties à ses cheveux couleur de la neige lui donnaient un air divin. Un vent violent afflua et l'orage gronda, menaçant, il frappa un arbre non loin, de lui jaillit un feu. Le tout laissa place à la pluie. Tous étaient totalement trempés, tous sauf Liliana. Une sphère lumineuse l'entourait et la protégeait.

Les éléments tourbillonnaient autour d'elle sans l'atteindre et pour cause c'était elle qui les manipulait à sa guise. Elle les fit fusionner et créa une orbe qu'elle lança sur le magicien qui ne put esquiver ni parer face à la rapidité et à la puissance de celle-ci. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et tomba inconscient sur le sol.

Le seigneur Elrond se précipita, sous le regard de tous vers Gandalf et le fit transporter à l'infirmerie. Le magicien gris était seulement sonné et s'en remettrait rapidement.

Quand tous tournèrent leur attention vers Liliana, ils la virent les jambes flageolantes, soutenue par ses ailes. Une entaille au niveau du ventre trouait son corset en cuir noir. Son pantalon en toile noir n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Seules ses bottes étaient intactes, bien que salies par le combat.

Grâce à ses ailes, la magicienne se dirigea vers sa chambre ou le seigneur des lieux l'ausculta. Il lui préconisa du repos, le temps qu'elle récupère de ce combat.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Postez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre et si vous avez des attentes pour la suite, bien que je dois vous avouer avoir un peu d'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres. ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir,

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles font toujours plaisirs et je peux vous dire que j'en ais tenu compte et que de petites modifications ont eu lieu au début du chapitre 1 et à la fin du chapitre 2. J'ai aussi mis les titres des chapitres.

Merci à Luna dans les Etoiles et Pandora-Linchpin pour leurs conseils et merci à ma BETA.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

 **Révélations autour d'un feu**

* * *

Personne ne vit Liliana de toute la journée. Elle resta dans ses quartiers et ne sortit que le soir. C'est alors qu'elle constata que les nains avaient désormais envahit sa résidence, puisqu'ils avaient remarqué qu'il y avait moins d'elfes, et que les thermes où Liliana les avait amenés se trouvaient à cet endroit. De plus, ils pouvaient profiter du vaste terrain d'entrainement, bien qu'il ait subi des dommages. La compagnie avait même amené ses affaires et installé leurs couchages plus loin. Elle vit Gloin et Oin amener du bois pour faire un feu au beau milieu du terrain d'entrainement.

\- Sortez-moi ça de là!, s'emporta-t-elle à l'encontre des deux nains qui s'apprêtaient à faire du feu.

Elle traversa rapidement le terrain, les poings serrés, se posta devant eux et croisa les bras en les fusillant du regard s'assurant ainsi qu'ils déguerpissent de là. Pourtant s'ils y avaient fait attention, ils auraient remarqué un brin d'amusement derrière son regard noir. Sans demander leurs restes, ils rejoignirent la compagnie en un rien de temps, le bois dans les bras.

Elle les vit tous hésitants, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quitter définitivement les lieux ou décamper temporairement, la faim sur les talons. Liliana soupira et s'avança vers eux.

\- Remballez toutes vos affaires et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot et la suivirent. Elle leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire et les fit installer dans des chambres puis leur montra un endroit où ils pourraient faire un feu et diner.

Tous la remercièrent et elle remarqua que les deux plus jeunes nains, qui de surcroit avaient un air de famille, sans doute des frères nota-t-elle, la regardaient en discutant d'un air incertain, puis tournaient leur regard vers le chef de la compagnie avant de le reposer sur elle.

Elle observa le manège un moment avant de se détourner pour repartir. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un les encourager et l'instant d'après les deux frères se trouvaient devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

\- Accepteriez-vous de diner avec nous ?, proposa Kili d'une traite.

\- En remerciement pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous bien entendu, compléta Fili.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Cela dit, j'accepte votre proposition. J'ai juste une chose à faire avant. Commencez sans moi, répondit-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Les nains l'attendirent longtemps, en vain. Thorin ordonna alors que le repas débute. Bofur se mit donc à faire cuire la viande qu'il restait aux nains. A côté de lui, Bifur tentait de faire cuire des feuilles de choux pendant qu'Ori tentait de faire sécher son pantalon. Fili et Kili était derrière Bofur sur des banquettes à fumer leur pipe. Bombur était en train de manger des légumes, assis sur une table. Les autres étaient répartis autour et discutaient en eux.

Après avoir servi tout le monde, Bofur mit une saucisse à cuire pour lui, mais lorsqu'il fut prêt à la manger il entendit un craquement venant de la table sur laquelle était Bombur. Il décida alors de la lui lancer, ce dernier la réceptionna avec brio, mais à son plus grand malheur, la table craqua sous son poids et le nain tomba. Tous se mirent alors à rire mais s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils entendirent un rire inconnu, plus doux, et se tournèrent vers sa source. Ils virent ainsi Liliana avec des dépouilles de lapins dans les mains et un gros sac attaché dans son dos. Elle posa le tout près de Bofur en lui précisant qu'il pouvait les faire cuire pour les manger.

Le nain au chapeau s'empressa de faire cuire ce que la magicienne lui avait donné. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de lui pour l'aider. Les nains s'affairèrent alors autour des trois personnes assises autour du feu pour obtenir une nouvelle ration. Une fois tout le monde servi, Bofur lui tendit une assiette déjà bien remplie. Elle le remercia et alla s'asseoir à côté de Fili et Kili, qui l'avaient appelée, en souhaitant un bon appétit à tous.

Elle débuta son repas en sentant le regard des nains et de Bilbon sur elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes une magicienne, débuta Fili.

\- Vous êtes plutôt petite pour une Istari, compléta Kili.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas une Istari.

\- Alors vous êtes une humaine, continua le plus jeune.

\- Oui et Non. Je suis une Elysis. Je suis bien une humaine mais avec des dons octroyés par les dieux.

Tous s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de manger et le regardèrent attentivement.

\- Une elysis ? Je pensais le peuple des Elysis n'était que légende, intervint Bilbon, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Le peuple des Elysis a bel et bien existé, Bilbon Sacquet, mais les forces maléfiques nous ont envoyés des hordes d'orcs et de gobelins pour décimer mon peuple. Nous ne sommes que peu à avoir survécus à cette époque, en fuyant.

\- Et désormais, vous êtes nombreux ?, questionna Bilbon.

\- Je suis désormais la seule Elysis de cette terre. Les temps ont été durs et peu de peuples ont bien voulus nous accueillir en sachant que les orcs étaient à nos trousses. Les miens ont péri les uns après les autres sous le fléau des orcs. Ils nous ont fait prisonniers et s'amusaient à nous torturer jour et nuit, en passant du simple coup fouet aux plus monstrueux engins de tortures. Cela dépasse de loin votre imagination. Quand un des nôtres était trop affaibli, ils lui enfonçaient des flèches ténébreuses dans le corps pour les faire mourir dans la souffrance. Les orcs sont très doués en la matière et jubilent de voir leur ennemi souffrir.

\- Mais pourtant vous êtes là. Comment ?, reprit-il.

\- Grâce à mon père. Il s'est sacrifié pour que moi et ma mère puissions nous échapper. Je n'étais alors qu'une enfant.

\- Pourtant vous semblez si jeune …, nota le hobbit.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence Bilbon. Je suis bien plus âgée que vous tous.

Cela créa aussitôt un brouhaha parmi les nains.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même plus d'un demi-siècle ?, intervint Kili.

\- Et bien si et depuis longtemps. Le massacre de mon peuple a eu lieu en 1090 de notre Age par Sauron alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Votre réaction et celle de Bilbon n'est que le reflet d'un peuple de jadis et depuis longtemps oublié. Pour ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu notre histoire, celle-ci n'est que légende. Aujourd'hui cela fait 1851 ans que cet événement a eu lieu.

\- 1868 ans !, firent la plupart des nains d'une même voix après avoir fait le compte dans leur tête.

Un silence de plomb s'installa mais ne tarda pas à être coupé par Liliana qui rigolait.

\- Ne soyez pas choqués. L'âge n'est qu'un nombre. Ce qui est important c'est l'état d'esprit, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

\- Une vie si longue n'est-elle pas difficile sans famille, sans proche ?, s'enquit Bilbon.

\- Que la vie soit longue ou courte, la perte reste la même. Il faut vivre avec. La seule chose c'est qu'on finit par s'isoler, se couper du monde pour ne plus subir de perte de personnes mortelles qui nous sont chères.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vivez ici, à Foncombe, parce que les elfes sont aussi des êtres immortels, ajouta le hobbit.

\- Je n'y vis que par périodes. Le reste du temps je parcours cette terre. Il est vrai que le fait que les elfes n'aient plus d'âges, tout comme moi, est une bonne raison pour rester ici mais leur vie est bien trop paisible pour moi. J'ai besoin d'aventures.

\- Vous pourriez venir avec nous à Erebor, intervint Kili.

\- Non, j'ai suffisamment parcouru cette terre pour ne plus vouloir m'approcher de l'Est au-delà des Monts Brumeux. Jadis j'ai fait face à l'ombre et la flamme et je ne réitèrerai pas l'expérience de sitôt. Même s'il s'agit désormais d'un dragon.

\- Un balrog ? Vous avez affronté un balrog. Le seul que cette terre connaisse est …, commença Balin en balbutiant.

\- A la Moria. En effet, acheva Liliana en se levant. Puissiez-vous réussir dans votre quête. Je vous le souhaite mais pour l'heure tachez de passer une bonne soirée et de bien vous reposer.

C'est sur ces mots que Liliana partit, laissant les nains cois.

Liliana disparue toute la journée qui suivit la discussion et ne rentra que tardivement. Déposant un sac aux nains, avec un petit mot : « _Prenez ceci avec vous. Il y a un sac par personne. Vous pourrez ainsi vous restaurer quelques temps. Au revoir et soyez prudents. Puissent vos pas vous menez au bout de votre espérance. Liliana_. »

* * *

Des reviews svp. La suite ne tardera pas à suivre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir,

Joyeux Halloween et bonne récolte pour ceux qui vont sonner aux portes.

Pour ma part, je vous offre deux chapitres pour l'occasion.

Ensuite, je remercie **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Pandora-Linchpin** pour leur reviews et pour me suivre depuis le début de cette fiction, ainsi que ma BETA **Leia Hill**.

* * *

 **Un ennemi du passé**

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Bilbon et Thorin la virent passer en compagnie du seigneur Elrond et de Gandalf jusqu'au conseil. Ces derniers discutaient vivement de la quête que le magicien gris avait mise en œuvre.

Lindir vint interrompre la réunion en annonçant le départ des nains. Cela mit fin à la réunion. Gandalf resta alors seul un moment avec Galadriel, puis retrouva Liliana à l'entrée de Foncombe.

\- As-tu repensé à ma proposition ?, demanda Gandalf.

\- En effet. Et ma réponse reste la même Gandalf, répondit Liliana. Soyez prudent. Les ténèbres sont proches et une guerre éclatera bientôt. La lame de Morgul n'est qu'une mise en garde, tout comme les orcs qui pourchassent les nains. Et souvenez-vous que la lumière n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être, Gandalf. Les ténèbres ne sont pas non plus toujours synonymes de malheur. Prenez garde au monde qui vous entoure. Partez maintenant. Un danger guette les nains.

\- Tu as bien changé depuis que je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tu sembles plus sage.

\- Je prends simplement le temps de vivre et ne tente pas d'écourter ma vie.

\- Tout comme la vie ne vaut rien si les occasions qui se présentent à nous ne sont pas saisies.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis Gandalf.

\- Et bien soit. Prends soin de toi.

\- Vous aussi et bon voyage.

Sur ces mots, Gandalf partit sous le regard inquiet de son ancienne élève. Il ne se rendit compte que trop vite qu'elle avait raison concernant le danger qui guettait les nains, d'abord lorsqu'il les aida à sortir de la ville des gobelins puis quand les orcs montés sur les wargs firent leur apparition avec à leur tête l'orc pale, Azog le Profanateur, tandis qu'eux venaient de monter dans les arbres les plus proches du précipice.

Le magicien pria alors les Valars pour avoir toute l'aide disponible.

Azog se mit au-devant de ses troupes et fixa son regard sur le roi nain avec une haine sans limite.

 _\- La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur. Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin fils de Thrain,_ commença Azog heureux d'avoir Thorin à portée de main. _Celui-ci amenez le moi. Tuez les autres_ !

Les wargs s'élancèrent aussitôt sur les arbres avec ardeur. La compagnie se tenait tant bien que mal au tronc ou aux branchages des pins pour ne pas chuter et finir dans la gueule d'une de ces créatures du mal. Les wargs parvinrent, avec acharnement, à déraciner les arbres qui tombèrent les uns sur les autres tels des dominos. Les nains furent contraint à sauter d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à parvenir à celui qui se trouvait le plus au bord du promontoire.

Voyant qu'aucune issue n'était possible, le magicien gris prit une pomme de pin, l'enflamma et la jeta sur les wargs. Il en fit ensuite passer une à Fili et au reste de la compagnie. Ainsi, un mur de feu se créa entre les wargs et les nains, le hobbit et le magicien. Cela entraina un cri de victoire de la part de la compagnie mais leur joie ne dura qu'un instant car leurs mouvements avaient fragilisé les racines de l'arbre qui chuta alors dans la vide jusqu'à se stabiliser une fois à la verticale. Ori manqua de tomber au fond du précipice s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à son frère Dori.

La situation était désespérée et aucun ne voyait comment s'en sortir.

 _\- Touche à un seul cheveu de ces nains, du hobbit ou du magicien et c'est toi qui seras mort_ , menaça une voix.

 _\- La petite magicienne_. _Amenez la moi,_ constata Azog avant de se tourner vers les wargs pour leur donner un nouvel ordre.

 _\- Tu préfères envoyer tes sbires, plutôt que de m'affronter. C'est pathétique_ , poursuivit Liliana dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention d'Azog sur elle.

 _\- Je te tuerais quand j'en aurai fini avec lui_ , rétorqua Azog en désignant Thorin de sa massue.

Le roi nain se tenait à présent sur le tronc de l'arbre avec la ferme intention de tuer l'orc pale.

\- Thorin non ! Restez ou vous êtes, ordonna Liliana mais rien n'y fit.

Thorin s'élança vers Azog, Orcrist d'une main et un écu de pin de l'autre. Le warg sauta du rocher sur lequel il était et percuta Thorin de sa patte avant gauche. Celui-ci tomba à terre légèrement sonné et se releva pour faire une nouvelle fois face à Azog. Liliana tenta de lui porter secours mais elle en fut empêchée par la horde d'orcs et de wargs. Elle vit donc Azog charger une nouvelle fois le nain et lui donner un puissant coup de massue qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière, pendant qu'elle-même combattait. Le warg blanc saisit Thorin entre ses crocs acérés et les referma. Le roi nain laissa échapper des cris de souffrance avant d'assener un coup sur la gueule de la créature, qui sous la douleur jeta Thorin plus loin, sur un rocher. Azog ordonna à un orc hideux de lui trancher la tête. Malheureusement pour lui, Bilbon vint à la rescousse du roi en tuant l'orc de sa petite épée puis se plaça devant lui, déterminé à le sauver.

Tous les orcs reportèrent alors leur attention sur Bilbon et s'avancèrent dangereusement vers lui mais certains nains arrivaient pour le sortir de cette situation.

Liliana pu se concentrer sur Azog et Azog sur elle. Ils se toisèrent un moment avant d'attaquer tous deux au même moment. Les coups que les deux ennemis s'échangeait étaient puissants et d'une rare violence. Toutefois, l'échange ne dura pas longtemps car les aigles arrivèrent pour leur porter assistance.

Les grands maitres des airs saisirent les wargs pour les jeter dans le vide ou attiser les flammes sur l'ennemi puis s'emparèrent des nains et du hobbit pour s'élancer dans la nuit sombre. Les derniers à partir furent Gandalf et Liliana. Elle entendit Azog hurler de rage quand tous furent partis.

Les aigles portèrent la compagnie toute la nuit et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que tous virent un haut promontoire où ils furent déposés.


	5. Chapitre 5

Me revoilà pour la suite. Bref, je vais pas plus vous ennuyer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Une elysis, qui joue la dérision, entre dans la compagnie**

Thorin fut le premier à toucher terre bien qu'il soit inconscient et fut rapidement rejoint par Gandalf et Liliana.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas risquer ta vie, commença Gandalf.

\- Je pensais que l'aventure ne me manquerait pas. Et puis quelqu'un a su me persuader de vous rejoindre, expliqua Liliana.

\- Dame Galadriel, conclu Gandalf en s'agenouillant auprès de Thorin.

Le magicien gris murmura une incantation et Thorin se réveilla aussitôt. Une fois debout, il se mit face à Bilbon.

\- Vous ! Qu'es ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dis que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?, gronda Thorin en avançant dangereusement vers Bilbon.

Le petit hobbit recula deux pas puis leva la tête vers Thorin comme s'il était prêt à affronter sa colère mais Thorin l'en empêcha en poursuivant sa tirade.

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie, poursuivit Thorin en prenant le hobbit dans ses bras. Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous.

\- Non, non. J'aurai aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier, pas même un cambrioleur, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gandalf.

La dernière remarque fit pouffer Liliana. C'est alors que tous se tournèrent vers elle en se rappelant son affrontement contre les orcs et les wargs.

\- Que faites-vous là ?, demanda brusquement Thorin.

Ah vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous mettre en colère. Si vous avez une quelconque réclamation il faut la faire à Gandalf, pas à moi. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de vous accompagner et j'ai refusé. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas sage de le laisser avec 13 nains et un hobbit. Ou peut-être l'inverse en fait, répondit Liliana avec force de conviction et amusement.

Tous la regardèrent, émus et contents de la décision de la magicienne, mais aussi de s'en être sortis tous en vie.

\- Alors vous faites cela pour le magicien, exposa Thorin.

\- Et bien. Pas exactement. J'ai mes raisons mais il est vrai qu'il n'est plus très jeune voyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant, pour ramener la bonne humeur de sein du groupe.

Ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un léger coup de bâton sur la tête. Cela fit rire les nains.

\- Et bien soit. Nous aurons un second magicien dans la compagnie. Balin donne lui un contrat, déclara Thorin.

\- Non. Ne vous embêtez pas. Je fais ça de bonne grâce. Je ne demande rien en retour. Ne vous …

Balin le contrat s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci lui amena un contrat.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé. Je ne veux rien, reprit Liliana.

\- Signez, ordonna Thorin.

Liliana signa alors le contrat après l'avoir rapidement lu tout en ronchonnant puis elle le tendit à Balin.

\- Tout est en ordre. Bienvenue mademoiselle Liliana dans la compagnie Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, déclara Balin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois tout en ordre, la compagnie se tourna vers Erebor qui trônait fièrement face à eux.

\- Remettons nous en route, ordonna Thorin après avoir contemplé la Montagne Solitaire.

\- Des soins s'imposent Thorin, fit remarquer Balin.

\- Oui tu as raison mon vieil ami.

\- Qui doit se faire soigner ?, demanda Liliana qui s'était déjà installée sur un rocher.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu prodiguer des soins ? questionna Gandalf surprit.

\- Depuis que j'ai fait un séjour chez Radagast. C'est pour cela que je vous ai croisé près de Foncombe. J'accompagnais Radagast. Et puis vous savez bien que les elysis sont aussi connus pour savoir soigner convenablement les gens, expliqua la jeune magicienne.

Après un moment d'hésitation, ce fut Bilbon qui se lança le premier puis les nains suivirent les uns après les autres pour finir par Thorin. Ses blessures étaient plus graves et plus nombreuses que celles des autres membres de la compagnie.

\- Eh bien, il ne vous a pas loupé le warg blanc, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez de la chance d'être un nain, même s'il va vous falloir un peu de temps pour vous en remettre.

\- Combien de temps ?, demanda Thorin.

\- 3 jours environs. D'ici là pas de surmenage.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir Gandalf avec vous, même s'il n'est pas particulièrement doué pour les soins. Au moins, il a agi vite, ajouta Liliana amusée.

Cette remarque lui valut un autre coup de bâton qui fit une fois de plus rire les nains.

\- Ah la vérité est dure à entendre vieil Istari. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour compenser. Comme au bon vieux temps, continua Liliana en évitant cette fois-ci le coup de bâton qui lui était destiné.

\- Décidément tu as bien changé ma petite Liliana.

\- Moi oui, vous non, si ce n'est que vous avez quelques rides en plus.

\- Comptes-tu continuer comme cela pendant longtemps ? Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais.

\- Ah, mais j'ai presque fini. Il sera tout neuf, ou presque votre roi nain, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Elle a 1868 ans mais on dirait une adolescente, soupira Gandalf.

\- C'est bon pour les soins, conclut-elle.

Aussitôt chacun prit ses affaires et descendit du Carrock. Liliana les fit arrêter peu après leur descente, prêt d'un point d'eau. Tous purent se désaltérer et la magicienne partie chasser. Elle revint plus tard, avec des lapins que Bombur s'empressa de lui ôter des mains pour les vider et les cuisiner.

La compagnie poursuivit un peu son chemin puis passa la nuit dans les bois, à l'abri des regards. Au petit matin, Bilbon fut envoyé en repérage. Lorsqu'il revint il les averti pour les orcs mais aussi pour un ours qui se trouvait tout proche. Gandalf annonça qu'il y avait une maison non loin où ils pourraient trouver refuge mais que leur survie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Une folle course-poursuite entre la compagnie, les orcs et l'ours débuta et se poursuivit longtemps. Tous coururent longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée qu'ils virent la maison dont avait parlé Gandalf.

Liliana entra la dernière, en se faufilant entre les deux battants de la porte que les nains mais la gueule de l'ours les empêcha temporairement de la fermer. Liliana se retourna alors vers l'ours noir et lui sourit. Celui-ci enleva immédiatement sa gueule de l'entrebâillement et les nains purent fermer la porte.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ori en se retournant vers Gandalf.

\- Ça c'est notre hôte. Il s'appelle…, débuta Gandalf

\- Béorn et c'est un changeur de peau, acheva Liliana.

\- Vous le connaissez, demanda Gandalf surpris.

\- Disons que je l'ai rencontré en compagnie de Radagast.

\- Ah oui. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison, expliqua Gandalf.

\- Cependant c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains, compléta Liliana.

Les nains s'installèrent dans la maison qui servait aussi de grange. Liliana sortit divers plats et ils purent manger, discuter et se reposer. Mais personne ne sortit de la demeure de la journée et de la nuit.

Liliana parla longuement avec Gandalf sous le regard de tous les nains puis parla avec ces derniers pour faire plus ample connaissance. Elle s'intéressa à chacun mais aussi à leur us et coutumes.

Le soir venu, chacun s'installe là où bon lui semblait et s'endormit tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la grange. Le lendemain, la magicienne se réveilla la première et sortit se balader.

\- Quand elle revint, Gandalf préparait un plan pour obtenir l'aide de Béorn.

\- Ah Liliana, vous êtes là. Ou étiez-vous ?, demanda Gandalf.

\- Oh je suis juste allée faire un tour.

\- Bien bien. Ah Bilbon vous voilà. Bien bien bien bien. Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigté et nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché a été réduite en lambeau. J'irai en premier et euh Bilbon vous venez avec moi et Liliana aussi.

Gandalf finit d'expliquer le plan pendant que Liliana sortait sans les attendre, riant intérieurement en voyant l'air sérieux et tendu de tous. Gandalf sorti nerveux et débuta son dialogue avec Béorn. Celui-ci avisa Liliana mais ne dit rien. Quand les nains furent tous sortis, Béorn les regarda longuement puis s'adressa à Liliana.

\- Il me semblerait que nos rencontres précédentes me permettent de mieux supporter les nains Liliana.

\- Peut-être mais notre discussion de ce matin a dû nous être favorable, répondit-elle en entendant Gandalf et les nains râler contre elle.

\- En effet.

\- « Notre discussion de ce matin » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Liliana ?, demanda Gandalf.

\- Et bien comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, j'ai déjà rencontré Béorn en compagnie de Radagast. Nous avons donc déjà fait connaissance. Mais visiblement vous n'avez pas entendu ou tenu compte de ce que je vous ai dit. Et ce matin quand je vous ai vu tellement prêt à élaborer votre plan, je n'ai pas eu la force de vous arrêter.

\- Ah oui. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience un jour, conclu Gandalf.

Cela fit sourire Liliana puis tous se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où Béorn leur offrit le petit déjeuner. Le changeur de peau discuta avec Gandalf et Thorin et accepta de les aider. Il fut aussi décidé que la compagnie partirait le lendemain à l'aube.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plais.

Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que Liliana est une elysis voyageuse donc elle a eu le temps tout au long de sa vie de traverser la Terre du Milieu.

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie **LeiaHill** ma bêta pour me suivre tout au long de cette fanfic et pour sa review. ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire. Pensez à aller voir sa fanfiction. Elle est superbe.

Je remercie également, **Ookami Jinkaku** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris, **L'Oubliee** pour me suivre dans mes écrits et **ElodiePotter93** pour me suivre en tant qu'auteure mais aussi pour suivre cette fanfic. En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre et à aimer cette histoire.

Bref merci à vous quatre ça fait super plaisir et pensez à laisser des reviews à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Quelques révélations, Partie 1**

* * *

Cela fit sourire Liliana, puis tous se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où Béorn leur offrit le petit-déjeuner. Le changeur de peau discuta avec Gandalf et Thorin, et accepta de les aider. Il fut aussi décidé que la compagnie partirait le lendemain à l'aube.

Après le petit-déjeuner, chacun s'éparpilla au sein du domaine de Béorn. Le propriétaire de la maison héla Liliana :

\- J'espérais te voir un de ces jours, commença Béorn. Des rumeurs circulent.

\- Des rumeurs ?, s'inquiéta Liliana.

\- Oui. Selon elles, la Moria serait en proie à des agitations.

\- Il y a toujours eu du mouvement par là-bas.

\- Les troubles à la Moria ne sont plus les mêmes, Liliana. Certains ont vu des gobelins fuir de cette montagne. La bête qui s'y terre semble être sortie de son sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Des pécheurs de la Baie de Belfalas racontent qu'ils ont aperçu des créatures de Morgoth en Harondor qui remontent vers le Nord. Vers Dol Guldur. Les mêmes créatures que celle qui se cache au plus profond de la Moria. Les mêmes qui ont exterminé ton peuple.

\- Des Balrogs ? C'est impossible. Il n'en reste plus. Les miens se sont sacrifiés pour les engloutir au plus profond de la terre. Le seul qu'il reste est celui de la Moria. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas en rester.

\- Et si le sort avait été rompu ?, supposa Béorn.

\- Rompu ? Comment ? Par qui ? Béorn, les dix sages étaient les plus puissants de leur génération. Le sort n'aurait pu s'altérer aussi facilement, fit Liliana, soucieuse.

\- Liliana, ces rumeurs sont sérieuses. Le monde change et le mal revient. Les orcs auxquels vous avez fait face sont une menace à prendre sérieusement en compte. Et cela ne me surprendrait pas que les Balrogs aient aussi leur rôle à jouer dans tout ça.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'Azog et ses sbires seraient alliés au Balrog ?, conclut Liliana.

\- Sous une même bannière, compléta Béorn.

\- Celle du sorcier de Dol Guldur. Mais comment peut-il avoir appelé à lui des Balrogs alors qu'il se terre au sein de la vieille forteresse ?

\- Grâce à Azog. Cet orc voyage beaucoup Liliana.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela remonte à une époque antérieure. Lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Combien de temps faut-il pour aller à la Moria ?, s'épouvanta Liliana.

\- Non Liliana. Ne pense pas à y aller, demanda Béorn.

\- Combien ?, cria Liliana.

\- Je ne sais pas. Deux jours peut-être plus, répondit le changeur de peau, contraint.

Après un profond soupir, l'elysis partit en direction du vieux chêne qui se trouvait derrière la demeure. Elle s'assit en tailleur et cala son dos contre l'arbre. Elle inspira puis expira en fermant les yeux.

\- Que fait-elle ?, demanda Fili.

\- Elle entre en contact avec la nature, répondit Gandalf.

\- Pourquoi faire ?, poursuivit Kili.

\- Pour obtenir des informations, ajouta Gandalf, soucieux, en fixant son regard sur son ancienne élève.

Tous la regardèrent du temps qu'elle semblait méditer. Elle rouvrit les yeux après plusieurs minutes, préoccupée et frustrée, avant de sortir un médaillon en or sur lequel était représentée une chouette. Elle le serrât un moment entre ses mains puis l'ouvrit et le contempla longuement avant de le refermer et le remettre sous son corset.

\- Vous semblez soucieux, Gandalf, remarqua Bilbon.

\- Et pour cause. Les rares fois où Liliana a sorti son médaillon, de grands événements se sont produits, répondit le magicien gris.

\- De bonnes choses ou de mauvaises ? se risqua le hobbit.

\- De mauvaises, j'en ai bien peur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue le sortir, c'était en 2770 de notre Âge quand Smaug est venu prendre Erebor. La fois d'avant, c'était en 1980 quand les nains furent chassés de la Moria. Liliana sait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important et qu'elle redoute.

\- Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

\- La seule chose que Liliana redoute, ce sont les Balrogs, avoua Gandalf dans un profond soupir.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Seul le chant des oiseaux aux alentours venait briser ce silence. Chacun gardait la tête baissée, espérant ne jamais voir une de ces créatures maléfiques.

\- Pourquoi les balrogs ?, tenta Fili.

\- Parce qu'ils sont le mal personnifié. La mort, la destruction et le chaos. Des pions de Morgoth créés par lui pour le servir mais utilisés par Sauron, son lieutenant. Parce que ce sont eux qui ont anéanti une partie de mon peuple et contraint l'autre partie à tomber aux mains des orcs, révéla sombrement Liliana qui s'était rapprochée sans un bruit, surprenant ainsi toute la compagnie.

\- Poursuis, incita Gandalf, sachant pertinemment que Liliana n'avait pas encore tout avoué.

\- Parce que celui de la Moria n'y est plus. Parce que certains ont été vus en Harondor marchant vers le Nord, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Que dis-tu ? s'exclama le magicien, choqué.

\- Je n'y ai pas cru non plus quand Béorn me l'a dit mais il ne mentait pas. J'ai vérifié ses dires, expliqua Liliana, abattue.

Un malaise intense prit place. L'air se fit étouffant tandis que chacun tentait de réaliser ce que l'elysis venait de dire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de Balrog de ma vie. Mais n'êtes-vous pas capable, comme vos ancêtres, de vaincre ces créatures ?, interrogea Bilbon, retrouvant suffisamment de courage pour parler.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Liliana, soudain prise d'un mutisme. Les souvenirs du passé refirent violemment surface en elle, et la submergèrent pour un temps.

\- La légende raconte que les sages de ce peuple furent obligés d'user d'une magie prohibée pour engloutir au plus profond des abysses ces êtres abominables. Cela les conduisit à la mort mais le mal était vaincu, déclara Béorn en se joignant à eux.

Il se mit face à Liliana et claqua des doigts devant ces yeux. Cela lui fit reprendre conscience.

\- Certains en ont tué et la plupart l'ont aussi payé au prix fort, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Aussitôt dedans, elle se dirigea vers un coin reculé et sombre, et s'écroula, ses jambes ne la tenant plus, comme sa cité jadis. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les ténèbres l'entourant, et ressassa ses noirs souvenirs. Chaque épisode de sa vie l'assaillait sans relâche, et avec violence tels ces démons du passé venus ravir la vie de tant des siens. Plus elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu, plus elle pouvait sentir son cœur saigner à nouveau. Douloureuse, détestable, désolante, sombre, lugubre, cruelle. Voilà ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Radagast, puis Gandalf, et bien d'autres encore pour finir par cette compagnie de nains, accompagnée d'un Hobbit de la Comté. A partir de là, elle était remontée à la surface. Elle avait repris pied dans le monde mais avait constaté, ô combien il était encore violent.

Liliana resta des heures durant, dans la même position. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, par moment gémissant, marmonnant ou maudissant. Mais la plupart du temps, un silence poignant régnait d'une main de maître, entraînant encore plus la magicienne dans les abysses de ses souvenirs.

Le jour déclinant, tous rentrèrent dans la demeure silencieuse. Surpris, personne ne parla sur le moment, pensant trouver Liliana affairée à une tâche quelconque, mais ils ne la virent pas immédiatement. Ce fut un gémissement qui les alerta de la présence de l'elysis.

Les nains se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant comment agir puis se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le magicien. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et se détourna de son élève. Pourtant dans ses yeux, tous purent y lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

Alors dans un dernier regard et sans un mot, ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour dîner. Petit à petit, les discussions animées des nains et les couverts cliquetants vinrent rompre le silence morne. Tous tournaient de temps à autre, brièvement, leur regard vers Liliana avant de reprendre le cours naturel des choses.

Seule une personne ne parlait pas et n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. La scrutant, le regard vide. De temps à autre un soupir était poussé. Deux nains assis face à lui le regardaient, soucieux.

\- Quelque chose ne vous convient pas, maître hobbit ?, se risqua Kili.

Le hobbit, trop absorbé par ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas.

\- Monsieur Saquet ?, interpella Fili en s'approchant du hobbit pour le sortir de son état.

\- Hein ? Vous m'avez parlé ?, se précipita de répondre Bilbon.

\- Mon frère vous demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, expliqua l'aîné.

\- Oui. Oui, oui. En fait non, ça ne va pas du tout, déclara Bilbon en se levant d'un bond.

Cela surprit tout le monde.

\- Bien sûr que non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Vous êtes tous en train de vous goinfrer alors que Liliana souffre en silence. Cette petite a besoin d'aide et de se sustenter aussi, ajouta de vive-voix Bilbon.

Le hobbit se dirigea alors vers Liliana, sous le regard médusé de tous, un bout de gâteau au miel à la main. Arrivé à la hauteur de la magicienne, il se baissa face à elle et tendit la part vers elle. Toujours au plus profond des ténèbres, elle ne le vit pas.

\- Liliana ?, se risqua Bilbon, hésitant.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais n'abandonna pas.

\- Vous savez qu'il vous faut vous nourrir. Sinon comment allez-vous pouvoir poursuivre notre voyage sans rien dans le ventre. Cela ne me semble pas raisonnable. Regardez, je vous ai amené une part de gâteau au miel. J'ai remarqué ce matin que vous l'aviez particulièrement aimé. C'est vrai qu'il est exquis. Je n'en avais jamais mangé de si bon de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, nous les hobbits aimons particulièrement la bonne nourriture et en quantité aussi. C'est bien pour cela que nous avons tout un garde-manger toujours bien rempli. Hélas, le mien est vide depuis que ces nains se sont invités chez moi. Tout cela manigancé par Gandalf. C'est lui qui les a réunis chez moi pour le souper. Et ils ont saccagé mon smial de surcroît. Ou du moins la plomberie de la salle de bain. Un vrai désastre, sans parler de l'état du sol. Vous auriez dû voir cela, c'était un vrai capharnaüm, surtout pour un hobbit respectable comme moi. Je repense souvent à Cul-de-Sac et à son feu dans l'âtre devant lequel je pouvais fumer tranquillement sans que rien d'inattendu ne survienne jamais. Je pouvais aussi faire de bons repas et plus réguliers que ceux auxquels nous avons eu droit tout au long de cette aventure. Mon chez moi et toutes ces bonnes choses me manquent mais pourtant je suis content de participer à cette entreprise et d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Vous êtes une personne charmante et hors du commun. Vous êtes une femme forte au-delà de toute mesure et avec une bonté de cœur inimaginable. Je me demande toujours pourquoi vous nous avez rejoints mais j'en suis ravi.

\- Et moi dont maître Sacquet, répondit faiblement Liliana.

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Liliana, vous reprenez vos esprits. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Tenez, prenez cette part. J'ai pu la sauver pour vous. Il vous faut manger, se précipita Bilbon.

\- Merci.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je ne pouvais vous laisser ainsi surtout qu'ils ne vous auraient rien laissé à manger. Je suis même sûr qu'ils m'ont pris ma part, exposa le hobbit.

Liliana sépara alors la part de gâteau en deux et lui en tendit un bout.

\- Prenez-le. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez de faim, surtout pour un hobbit habitué à avoir son garde-manger bien rempli, taquina l'elysis.

Bilbon prit le bout, sans relever la pique que Liliana lui avait lancée, et les deux compagnons d'infortune mangèrent en silence sous le regard de tous.

\- Merci, réitéra Liliana. Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez quitté la Comté que ça fait de vous un hobbit méprisable. Vous êtes le hobbit le plus intrépide et le plus respectable que j'ai connu de toute ma vie. Et j'en ai croisé des hobbits, vous pouvez me croire. Vous avez bon cœur Bilbon, et ce que vous avez fait ce soir nous l'a prouvé. Rares sont les personnes qui ont osé s'approcher de moi après le massacre de mon peuple. Et d'autant plus quand je me retrouve dans un état second.

\- Pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas le premier.

\- Non, en effet. Pas plus que Gandalf l'a été. Non, le premier a été un nain. Un souverain digne de ce nom. Aimé des siens. Il a été comme un second père pour moi. Il était toujours présent quand il le fallait. Mais ça n'a pas été réciproque et les ténèbres l'ont englouti, confessa Liliana.

\- Je suis sûr que ce qu'il lui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute, alors vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Certaines choses sont prédites et ne peuvent être changées même en y mettant toute notre bonne volonté. Vous ne devriez par ressasser votre passé mais aller de l'avant. Vous êtes une bonne personne Liliana, assura Bilbon.

Liliana lui sourit et se leva.

\- Allons manger, fit Liliana en se dirigeant vers la table. Il doit bien rester quelque chose à grignoter que ces nains n'ont pas encore avalé !

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Bilbon en la suivant.

Tous deux, s'installèrent à table et mangèrent sans jamais avoir été quitté des yeux de la part de la compagnie et de Béorn.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait. J'aime les reviews (comme tout auteur). Laissez moi en. ;)

A la prochaine pour la suite,

Galataney Stones Wallana.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et tous.

Voici la suite,

Je sais qu'elle est courte mais elle m'a pris beaucoup de t'en pour la faire et je ne voulais pas d'un travail baclé.

Je remercie Elma Orel et LeiaHill pour leur reviews.

* * *

 **Quelques révélations, Partie 2**

* * *

Après le repas, chacun s'affaira à une tâche particulière. Liliana en profita pour sortir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être restée vivre avec les nains ?, interrogea une voix dans son dos.

\- Thorin ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous ?, avoua Liliana, surprise que le chef de la compagnie vienne lui parler.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une femme issue de mon peuple dans ma compagnie.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Tout comme vous ne vous attendiez pas à rencontrer une elysis qui avait elle-même rencontré vos ancêtres. J'ai eu le loisir de voir toute votre lignée donner naissance à une nouvelle génération qui en engendrait une nouvelle, jusqu'à vous et vos neveux. Je ne suis peut-être pas restée vivre auprès des nains pour de multiples raisons, mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux. J'ai assisté à chaque nouvelle naissance de la lignée de Durin et à chaque événement auquel celle-ci était confrontée mais sans jamais rester. Le chagrin, la douleur et le désespoir étaient trop durs et ravivaient sans cesse les souvenirs du passé que je ne voulais affronter. Si j'avais fait face à mon passé, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Je le pense. Mais le passé reste ce qu'il est et rien ni personne ne pourra plus le changer. Toutefois, le futur demeure incertain, et il est temps pour moi de renouer avec les miens.

\- Vous pourrez rester à Erebor si le cœur vous en dit, une fois cette quête terminée. Et ce qui est arrivé à mon peuple n'est aucunement votre faute. Vous êtes libre de vos choix comme nous avons payé le prix de nos erreurs. Certes, vous auriez pu avoir de l'influence, mais c'est à chacun de nous d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes et non pas à une seule personne. Même si vous étiez restée, vous n'auriez pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je suis convaincue que j'aurai pu les sauver. Une majorité tout du moins. J'aurais aussi pu le sauver. J'aurais pu sauver votre grand-père et empêcher votre père de disparaitre. J'aurais pu mais je suis restée en retrait. J'aurais dû agir parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait, parce que je fais partie du peuple nain. J'ai été lâche, tout simplement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de lâche. Vous n'avez pas à vous fustiger de la sorte pour des fautes qui sont celles de mon peuple, rétorqua Thorin.

\- Pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ai la sensation d'avoir trahi Durin IV, son fils mais aussi mon père. De les avoir abandonnés. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venue vous aider, confessa Liliana.

\- En partie seulement ?, fit Thorin, un brin de malice dans ces yeux.

Liliana fit une moue, qui fit sourire le roi nain.

\- Vous ferez un bon roi Thorin, j'en suis convaincue. Erebor retrouvera sa grandeur et le peuple nain pourra vivre en paix, déclara Liliana en se dirigeant vers la demeure du changeur de peau. Et si l'offre est toujours d'actualité alors je l'accepte. La Montagne Solitaire sera mon nouveau foyer.

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi et mon peuple de vous accueillir au sein de la montagne, termina Thorin en suivant l'elysis à l'intérieur.

Les deux compagnons de route entrèrent et rejoignirent les nains, Bilbon, Gandalf et Beorn près du feu. Ce dernier relatait sa rencontre avec l'elysis.

Liliana avait rencontré Beorn lors d'une excursion avec Radagast. La rencontre en soi n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, hormis le fait que le magicien brun et l'elysis s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec le changeur de peau transformé en ours. Etrangement, l'ours n'avait manifesté aucune animosité envers l'elysis pas plus qu'envers le magicien brun. Sans doute leur lien avec la nature les avait-il sauvés ? En attendant, c'est la version que tous retinrent pour l'éternité. Liliana avait ensuite tendu une main vers Beorn et avait délicatement posé sa paume sur le front de l'animal et lui avait fait sentir son lien avec la nature. Une fois l'échange terminé, l'ours repartit en direction de son logis sans qu'aucun incident n'ait eu lieu au plus grand soulagement de Radagast et Liliana.

Par la suite lors de ses voyages personnels, Liliana avait revu Beorn et avait logé chez lui de nombreuses fois. Petit à petit la confiance s'était instaurée, et surtout lorsque l'elysis lui avait dévoilé ses pouvoirs.

\- Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Elle était tellement majestueuse et donnait l'impression d'être dotée d'une puissance incommensurable. Elle imposait le respect d'un seul battement de cils. Je me suis alors dit qu'elle était une enfant des Dieux. Et je savais que je ne me trompais pas. Liliana était et est une elysis exceptionnelle mais victime d'un sombre passé.

Cette dernière le gratifia d'un léger sourire et d'une révérence de la tête.

\- Si vous êtes comme Beorn le dit, une enfant des Dieux, pourquoi ceux-ci n'ont pas sauvé les elysis ?, demande Kili.

\- Car toute chose est vouée à disparaitre. Car nous étions au-dessus de tous peuples et surtout parce que Sauron était aidé de Morgoth lui-même. Morgoth nous détestait car nous étions pour lui des défenseurs du Bien. Alors il a été facile pour lui de contrer les Dieux en leur envoyant ses sous-fifres. Oh, bien sûr, les Dieux les ont vaincus mais Morgoth a été suffisamment rusé pour prévoir des milliers de soldats. Ainsi, les dieux ont été occupés suffisamment longtemps pour ne pouvoir nous venir en aide.

\- Mais vous semblez posséder une force incommensurable ?, ajouta Ori, faisant écho aux mots du changeur de peau.

\- J'ai une grande force mais elle est limitée comme ceux de jadis. Ce sont les Dieux qui nous ont créés et ont limité nos capacités afin d'éviter que nous nous retournions contre eux. Nos ailes ont été créées pour parcourir rapidement la terre du milieu mais aussi comme protection. Rien n'est plus efficace qu'un bouclier d'ailes pour parer les attaques. Ainsi, nous pouvions aider les peuples en conflit tant entre eux qu'en guerre contre le Mal. Nous tirons nos pouvoirs des éléments mais aussi de la Lumière. Sans elle, nous sommes faibles. Ensuite, si ma puissance vous a semblée si importante, cela est dû à l'attrait magique de Fondcombe. Celui-ci décuple notre force de manière considérable.

\- Tu n'es pas faible non plus, intervint Gandalf. Tu as acquis de nombreuses capacités que tu n'avais pas lorsque tu m'accompagnais.

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas invincible non plus.

\- Donc vos pouvoirs vous ont été donné des dieux, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit Kili.

\- C'est exactement ça.

La discussion s'arrêta là et le silence reprit sa place mais que pour un temps. Les nains formèrent ensuite des groupes et parlèrent de tout et de rien. L'elysis se retira discrètement pour aller profiter d'une nuit en sécurité et avec un minimum de confort. Le lendemain, la compagnie repartirait et avec elle l'inquiétude de parvenir à temps à la montagne et d'échapper aux orcs.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plais, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette longue attente mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction jusqu'ici. J'ai même eu droit au syndrome de la page blanche. -_-

Donc je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Mais bonne nouvelle, voici la suite. ^^

Je remercie tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des review et qui suivent cette aventure. Un grand merci à vous. J'espère vous satisfaire avec cette suite.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Fôret Noire et ses désagréments**

* * *

Peu après l'aube, la Compagnie s'éveilla doucement. Encore ensommeillé, chacun emballa ses affaires en silence, puis s'enquit d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Le silence qui régnait parmi eux fut ponctué çà et là par quelques murmures pleins de tracas. Liliana ressentit une angoisse grandissante parmi les membres de la Compagnie, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Tous étaient pleinement conscients qu'une horde d'Orcs cachée dans l'ombre, attendait le moment propice pour les faucher d'une mort certaine. Sans oublier le labyrinthe boisé, s'étendant sur plusieurs miles, qu'ils devraient traverser pour rejoindre la Montagne qui patientait de l'autre côté. Tous affichaient un air morne et morose car il n'y avait là rien de bien réjouissant dans ce qui les attendait.

L'elysis se cacha bien de leur révéler quelles créatures avaient, depuis peu, envahi la Forêt pour ne pas les tourmenter davantage et éteindre définitivement la maigre lueur d'espoir qui persistait toujours en eux.

Beorn et Gandalf apparurent peu après le petit déjeuner, discutant des victuailles qui pourraient être emportées pour subsister plusieurs semaines car la Forêt Noire, n'offrirait rien de bon, hormis la tourmente.

Ainsi, toute la matinée la compagnie, dirigée par Beorn et Gandalf, empaqueta maintes victuailles pour les semaines à venir comme le leur avait promis l'hôte des lieux.

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi, après le déjeuner, que Beorn appela ses poneys et deux chevaux pour les charger des biens gracieusement offerts.

Pendant que les nains montaient sur les poneys, Beorn mit en garde Gandalf et Liliana du danger de la forêt, de sa rivière mais aussi de l'apparition d'un sorcier à Dol Guldur et de la chasse des orcs.

Thorin, impatient, les interrompit plusieurs fois. Mais il avait raison, le temps allait manquer s'ils ne se hâtaient pas. Les deux magiciens enfourchèrent leurs destriers et après un dernier remerciement, s'en allèrent à bonne allure vers le nord-ouest et pressant le pas dès que le terrain le permettait.

Peu de paroles furent échangées et les nuits de sommeils furent agitées, inquiétantes et courtes, même pour Liliana, Gandalf et Bilbon qui avaient aperçu de temps à autre l'ombre d'un ours. Beorn veillait à ce que personne ne pénètre sur ses terres ou ne s'en prenne à la compagnie.

L'ambiance bien que légèrement détendue après quelques jours de voyage, restait toujours morose. Des bavardages çà et là couvraient de temps à autre le bruit des sabots foulant la terre. Aucun rire ne fut entendu de tout le voyage pas plus qu'un quelconque chant. La crainte d'être attaqué à tous moments ne les quittant jamais complètement.

La compagnie arriva à l'orée de la forêt après plusieurs jours de cavalcade et commença à décharger les poneys, non sans quelques plaintes étouffées. Peu de pauses leur avaient été accordées, et tous étaient fort fourbus et ankylosés d'un tel voyage.

A peine descendu de son poney, Bilbon s'enquit de savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de la contourner face à son aspect maladif. Mais le temps manquait, c'était désormais une tâche impossible.

Liliana rejoignit hâtivement Gandalf aux abords de la forêt, dès qu'elle se fut rapidement occupée de sa monture. Celui-ci était inquiet, mais il n'en dit rien. Pas plus que Liliana n'en fit la remarque.

Tous deux s'approchèrent d'une statue elfique, enchevêtrées dans la végétation. Suspicieux Gandalf se précipita d'enlever les ronces et y découvrit une marque du passé, que presque tous avaient depuis lors oubliée : la marque de Sauron.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent plusieurs minutes, interloqués, jusqu'à ce que la voix de la Dame de la Lorien se fasse entendre dans leur esprit. Elle enjoignit Gandalf d'aller aux Monts du Rhudaur. Pendant ce temps, Liliana approcha doucement sa main de la marque mais à peine la frôla-t-elle qu'une soudaine fatigue s'empara d'elle et manqua de la faire chuter.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Gandalf qui s'empressa de la mettre en garde.

\- La forêt est maléfique. Elle est désormais envahit par les créatures de Sauron mais aussi par sa magie. Sois prudente et n'utilise ta magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. La nature est morte ici. Tu devras puiser ta magie au sein de ta propre force. Surtout, ne t'appuie à rien d'autres qu'à tes compagnons, sinon ta force te sera absorbée comme cela vient de se passer. Prends garde à toi mais aussi à eux. Soyez prudents et puissiez-vous parvenir à votre but. Je compte sur toi pour les mener à la Montagne.

Après ces brèves paroles, tous deux retournèrent auprès de la compagnie. Liliana encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer se déconnecta quelques instants du monde qui l'entourait. Elle revint à la réalité au moment où Gandalf enfourchait sa monture.

Elle revint vers les nains et le hobbit, pris ses paquetages et adressa un bref signe de tête à Gandalf. Ce dernier partit, non sans une dernière mise en garde et la compagnie pénétra dans la forêt, Thorin en tête suivit de près par Dwalin. Liliana quant à elle fermait la file.

Les jours se succédèrent, les uns identiques aux autres, de telle sorte que tous perdirent rapidement la notion du temps. Le chemin des elfes semblait être le même, rien ne se distinguait, rien ne changeait, rien ne signifiait que la voie qu'ils suivaient était le bonne, ni qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction. En plus de cela, peu de pauses étaient prises et les rations étaient minimes pour parvenir à subsister le plus longtemps possible.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression au sein de la Forêt Noire, les esprits des membres de la compagnie devenaient plus troublés, plus grincheux, plus ternes et moins lucides. Liliana se sentait vidée de toute forme de magie. La forêt absorbait ses pouvoirs sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait faiblir, dépouillée de sa force, de son énergie mystique.

Un beau jour, le pont de pierre dont Béorn et Gandalf avaient fait allusion se présenta. Hélas la partie centrale du pont n'était plus là. Il était tout simplement effondré et avec lui tout espoir de traverser. Pourtant la nécessité de trouver un autre moyen de rejoindre l'autre rive se fit sentir.

\- On pourrait traverser à la nage, suggéra Bofur, arrivé face au pont.

Le reste de la compagnie s'éparpilla derrière lui. Liliana profita de cette pause pour s'appuyer négligemment sur Ori, comme si de rien n'était et tenter de reprendre des forces, encore consciente du mal que la Forêt lui causerait si elle venait à s'appuyer contre un arbre.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf. Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfices. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées, trancha Thorin.

\- Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchantées que ça, commenta Bofur plus pour lui-même que pour le reste de la compagnie.

\- Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser, ajouta le roi nain.

\- Liliana ne pourrait-elle pas …, commença un autre nain mais il fut coupé par Kili qui avait trouvé d'épaisses lianes, légèrement en amont du cours d'eau.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui et le virent tirer sur les énormes lianes mais Thorin l'arrêta rapidement et suggéra que Bilbon passe le premier pour tester la solidité des branchages, étant donné qu'il était le plus léger de la compagnie. Le hobbit, bien que mécontent, se saisit de la première liane et débuta sa traversée. Il enchaina branchage après branchage, manqua de tomber à l'eau et trébucha mais il parvint à atteindre l'autre rive sain et sauf.

Aussitôt les nains se précipitèrent. Thorin fut le premier à parvenir de l'autre côté sans encombres. Le roi nain et Bilbon regardèrent la compagnie se débattre parmi l'enchevêtrement de lianes. L'affaire était périlleuse à tel point qu'ils semblaient tous se retrouver bloqués dans leurs mouvements et ne plus pouvoir avancer. Seuls leurs grognements venaient perturber le calme pesant de la Forêt Noire.

Liliana était encore de l'autre côté, dans l'impossibilité de toucher les lianes sans se faire absorber son énergie, se sentait bien impuissante face à cette situation.

Perdue dans son observation, l'elysis sentit une présence chaude et rassurante quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle se retourna et avisa un magnifique cerf blanc qui les observait depuis une arche formée de deux arbres noueux. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers l'elysis. Elle sentit alors son énergie et sa vivacité revenir comme lorsqu'elle était hors de la Forêt Noire. Cette forêt maudite ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur elle, sa magie refluait dans son corps et elle se sentit régénérée. Elle n'était désormais plus fatiguée et vidée de toute énergie… Comme si le cerf lui rendait sa magie. Envoutée par cet animal elle commença à se rapprocher de lui, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'une flèche passa près d'elle et ricocha contre l'arbre devant lequel se trouvait le cerf. Ce dernier détala et laissa la compagnie seule.

Liliana se tourna alors vers Thorin furieuse mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot qu'un « plouf » se fit entendre. Bombur, endormi sur une liane, venait de tomber dans l'eau enchantée du cours d'eau. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le virent flottant sur le dos, ronflant grassement. Ensorcelé par l'eau de la rivière, il lui était impossible de se réveiller.

La magicienne sur l'autre rive exultait de colère contre le roi nain d'avoir fait partir le cerf et d'avoir ainsi entrainé la chute de Bombur dans l'eau, persuadée que l'attaque du cerf avait causé la chute du gros nain et son ensorcellement.

Elle profita de la régénération de sa magie pour créer un pont invisible afin de rejoindre l'autre rive où tous les nains se trouvaient, Bombur compris. Il avait été tiré de l'eau avec peine et ne se réveillait toujours pas. Preuve que l'enchantement était d'une ténacité inquiétante.

L'elysis lança un regard plus noir que les ténèbres à Thorin, pour ses faits à l'encontre du cerf.

Rapidement, elle s'approcha de Bombur et l'examina. Bien que Gandalf l'ait mise en garde vis-à-vis de l'utilisation de la magie, elle l'exerça sur Bombur qui, après quelques minutes, revint à lui. Liliana sentit sa tête tourner et mit un moment avant de pouvoir se mouvoir normalement. Ori et Nori l'aidèrent à se relever et à avancer, le temps qu'elle se stabilise sur ses jambes. La présence du cerf lui avait été bénéfique mais elle se sentait à nouveau faiblir. Elle savait que si ces compagnons de voyages avaient besoin de son aide, elle en serait bien malaisée.

Et les jours se succédèrent à l'identique. Moins de pauses furent prises pour se reposer, ce qui permit à la forêt de prendre plus d'emprise sur chacun des membres de la compagnie. Liliana était sans doute la plus mal en point mais elle n'en dit rien et continua à avancer aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait... C'est-à-dire assez mal. Ori et Balin restaient toujours près d'elle pour pouvoir la rattraper dès qu'elle trébuchait. Tous deux voyaient clairement que la traversée de cette forêt l'affectait plus que de raison, comme si quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur, à petit feu.

Un jour où la compagnie était encore plus épuisée que les autres, elle réclama une pause après plusieurs heures de marche. Les nains se stoppèrent et chacun, à son tour, commença à se plaindre avant de s'asseoir contre les arbres. Machinalement, Liliana fit de même, mais à peine eut-elle posé son dos contre l'arbre, qu'un cri rauque de douleur s'éleva, brisant le silence et l'esprit embrumé des nains et du hobbit. La magicienne tenta de se lever mais retomba sur ses genoux, éreintée. Thorin ordonna à Oin de l'examiner et de lui donner de quoi se sustenter avant de reprendre leur route.

Le roi nain la prit devant avec lui pour veiller sur elle et la soutenir en cas de besoin. Dwalin était désormais avec eux et faisait de même, tout en restant prêt à intervenir pour protéger son roi en cas d'attaque. Le reste des nains suivait en silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, le sentiment d'oppression revint et l'impression d'être espionné apparut. Plus personne ne parvenait à dormir et était bien heureux celui qui parvenait ne serait-ce qu'à somnoler.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, la compagnie se retrouva dans un état pitoyable et à fleur de peau. Des bagarres entre eux menaçaient à tout moment. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver… L'une d'elles éclata deux jours après la mésaventure de Liliana. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'il faudrait savoir où est le soleil et d'autres prétendaient être sur la bonne voie. Bilbon monta alors à la cime des arbres afin de confirmer qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Liliana, fatiguée et lacée par l'humeur changeante des nains, se mit hors de portée de leurs poings.

Son visage reflétait l'état dans lequel chacun se trouvait. De profonds cernes bleutés étaient bien ancrés sous ses yeux et son visage était sale, poussiéreux. Son expression montrait clairement la fatigue mais aussi la hâte d'en finir avec cette forêt.

Thorin ordonna à chacun de se taire et se calmer avant de dire à mi-voix qu'ils étaient observés. À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une horde d'araignées apparut et les attaqua. Ces araignées étaient gigantesques et se battaient avec hargne, leurs pinces cliquetant férocement et leurs pattes frappant avec violence. Tous sortirent leurs haches, épées ou marteaux de guerre et les abattirent sur leurs ennemis. Liliana sortit elle aussi son épée et se battit avec toute la rage et l'énergie dont elle pouvait faire preuve mais cela ne suffit pas. Tous étaient trop épuisés et se firent emprisonner dans les soies tissées par ses nouvelles reines de ces lieux maudits.

Lorsque Bilbon les libéra, la compagnie tomba doucement sur le sol et émergea de son sommeil. Les araignées reprirent leur assaut une nouvelle fois avec autant de férocité qu'auparavant. Cependant la brève sieste forcée dont les nains avaient bénéficié leur fut profitable et ils purent riposter plus aisément et avec plus de force. Liliana elle aussi avait été quelque peu requinquée et usait tant bien que mal de sa magie en plus de son épée. Elle faisait jaillir de ses mains des boules de feu mais aussi créait des lianes et des ronces pour enchevêtrer et emprisonner leurs ennemies. L'adrénaline l'aidait grandement à abattre ses viles créatures, descendantes d'Ungolian. Bilbon aussi se battait auprès d'eux avec une énergie farouche. Tous furent surpris par le hobbit.

Le combat ne semblait jamais prendre fin tant les araignées affluaient vers la compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment, le flot d'araignées diminua et des elfes de la Forêt Noire apparurent et achevèrent le reste des araignées avant de braquer leurs arcs vers les nains et l'elysis. Aussitôt en réplique et pour se protéger, Liliana avec le reste de force magique qui lui restait érigea une barrière magique invisible entre la compagnie et les elfes mais celle-ci ne dura que quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'elysis ne s'écroule au sol.

Les nains se précipitèrent vers elle mais elle les écarta, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse face aux elfes. Toutefois, elle accepta l'aide de Fili pour se relever et fit face au prince elfe qui venait de repérer l'épée de Thorin, Orcrist et commençait à s'en prendre à lui.

\- Pas seulement voleur mais aussi menteur, déclara l'elfe acerbe.

 _\- Orcrist lui a été donné par le seigneur Elrond_ , intervint Liliana en langage elfique. _Vous vous devez de la lui rendre._

 _\- De quoi te mêles-tu, étrangère ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas une étrangère mais une elysis, la dernière de mon peuple._

 _\- Les elysis sont morts depuis bien longtemps._

 _\- Tu es bien sot pour un jeune prince! Présente-moi à ton père Thranduil Vertefeuille et tu verras que mes dires sont véridiques!_

 _\- Tu iras aux cachots avec tes camarades, étrangère._

Il ordonna à la garde elfique de les emmener aux geôles. Sur le chemin, Bofur demanda à Thorin où se trouvait le hobbit mais celui-ci n'en avait hélas pas la réponse et bien qu'il ne le montra pas commença à s'en inquiéter. La garde les amena sans management au sein du royaume des elfes de la Forêt Noire pour les conduire aux geôles. Les portes de l'antre du roi des elfes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un bruit retentissant.

Bien que la compagnie fut constamment poussée vers les profondeurs, les nains et l'elysis s'attardèrent à observer l'architecture elfique, relativement impressionnés par la beauté des lieux mais rien n'était pour eux comparable à Erebor car personne ne surpasserait jamais l'art des nains pour tailler et sculpter la roche.

Toutefois, ils arrêtèrent leur regard les lampions suspendus au haut plafond par des lianes. Ces derniers éclairaient les pas de la compagnie, escortée à travers les dédalles de passages de pierres et de bois, qui semblaient suspendus dans le vide comme par magie. Cela n'était sans doute pas tout à fait faux car les elfes étaient aussi réputés pour pratiquer la magie, certes différente de celle des Istari ou encore de Liliana. Les sentiers mais aussi les colonnes de pierres qui se trouvaient çà et là étaient magnifiquement gravés et ce jusque dans les profondeurs du royaume des elfes.

Tous furent enfermés sauf Thorin qui fut quant à lui escorté devant le roi elfe, Thranduil Vertefeuille.

Une fois tous mis dans les cachots, les gardes partirent les laissant ainsi seuls. Aussitôt entrée dans sa cellule, Liliana tomba à genoux, éreintée, vidée de toute magie. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers les grilles de la cellule avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Ori et Dori face à elle, s'en aperçurent et crièrent à la garde mais personne ne vint. La compagnie tenta alors de de faire céder les barreaux des prisons mais en vain.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orcs. Ce sont les salles du royaume des forêts. Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du roi, annonça Balin.

Les nains savaient que désormais seul Thorin pourrait les sortir de là pourtant ce dernier n'avait pas oublié que par un heureux hasard, le hobbit ne s'était pas fait capturer et que Liliana avait encore sa magie. Cependant, il ignorait qu'elle se trouvait présentement dans l'inconscience.

Le roi nain revint un moment plus tard, avec deux gardes autour de lui. Une fois, enfermé dans un cachot, les deux gardes ouvrirent la cellule de l'elysis et la découvrirent évanouie sur le sol. Ils la sortirent alors rapidement et l'emmenèrent sous les protestations des nains souhaitant savoir où ils l'emmenaient. Ce fut Thorin qui répondit, inquiet mais il n'en montra rien.

\- Thranduil souhaite la voir. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ce fut Dori qui lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Liliana fut trainée jusqu'à l'infirmerie du royaume où elle fut attachée à un lit, pieds et poings liés. Un des gardes s'en alla immédiatement prévenir le roi de la situation et fut rejoint rapidement par le second. Thranduil descendit alors de son trône et fut conduit jusqu'à l'elysis. Une elfe s'affairait rapidement autour d'elle, soignant délicatement toutes les blessures. Cette dernière se retira dans une révérence quand elle vit le roi entrer. Ce dernier, après avoir congédié les gardes, s'approcha du lit, doucement. Il resta un moment à regarder Liliana. Son teint était blanchâtre presque cadavérique. La malédiction de la Forêt Noire avait eu plus d'effet qu'il n'en paraissait mais la magicienne n'en ressortirait que plus forte et ça Thranduil le savait pertinemment. Liliana était une redoutable elysis et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas devenir son ennemi.

\- Une elysis foulant mes terres… qui l'aurait cru ! Qui plus est la dernière des elysis, et en compagnie de nains. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de sentir ta venue au sein de mon royaume. Même affaiblie, ton aura reste puissante, tellement puissante que n'importe qui dans ce royaume a pu la ressentir. Quelle chance de te rencontrer enfin Liliana Amane, descendante et héritière des elysis ! Puissions-nous nous entendre dans l'avenir et forger une alliance. Je l'espère… car ainsi je triompherais de ces nains et je récupèrerais mes gemmes blanches, et toi par la même occasion. Je te garderais alors dans mon royaume. Sois en sure, Liliana Amane, dernière des Elysis.

Le roi s'arrêta un moment dans son monologue, scrutant le visage de Liliana qui avait retrouvé quelque peu un teint moins blafard. Celle-ci ne tarderait pas à se réveiller si elle guérissait aussi vite. Satisfait, le roi se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le palier, il déclara :

\- Guéris vite Liliana. Nous avons bon nombre de choses à nous dire.

Pendant ce temps, Bilbo errait dans le royaume à la recherche d'une solution pour sortir les nains de leur situation. Il mit plusieurs jours à la trouver. Il échafauda un plan et attendit pour le mettre en place.

Liliana quant à elle avait fini par se réveiller le lendemain de la visite de Thranduil. Ce dernier était alors venu la voir aussitôt et lui avait parlé tout en ordonnant qu'on lui enlève ses entraves. Il avait été très clair avec elle, il la voulait dans son camp et n'avait pas hésité à lui faire croire que les nains étaient déjà loin. Qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée ici, seule, dans le royaume des elfes. Thranduil se fit passer pour un bon samaritain et du réitérer des visites tous les jours pendant une semaine environ, voyant que l'elysis avait de nombreux doutes sur ses dires. La magicienne encore épuisée se laissa finalement convaincre et n'accepta le marché du roi que si les nains étaient laissés sains et saufs. Thranduil accepta cette contrepartie puis retourna sur son trône satisfait.

Liliana, elle, était déçue du comportement des nains. Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser là, dans ce royaume alors qu'ils avaient été si prévoyants avec elle dans la Forêt Noire. Les doutes quant aux faits que les nains soient partis persistaient.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Bilbon lui rendit visite tard dans la soirée. Alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait mais aussi son plan et la direction des cachots.

La magicienne passa les jours suivant à trouver une solution, avec l'aide de Bilbon, pour rejoindre les cachots le plus discrètement et sans que les deux gardes qui lui étaient attitrés ne la suivent constamment.

Le soir de la fête des elfes, Mereth-en-Gilith, arriva enfin. Liliana se prépara alors pour le bal auquel elle avait été conviée par le roi. Elle envoya un des deux gardes chercher l'infirmière puis, peu de temps après, demanda au second d'aller chercher Tauriel. Ce dernier rechigna à la laisser seule mais face à l'insistance de celle-ci, il s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de sa vue, elle se glissa discrètement dehors de la chambre de l'infirmerie. Liliana, vêtue de sa robe, ne croisa que peu de personnes, qui ne lui prêtèrent guère attention.

Arrivée à proximité des cachots, elle les contourna et trouva une autre voie plus escarpée, mais qui n'était pas surveillée par des elfes, comme lui avait indiqué Bilbon. Sa robe se déchira en plusieurs endroits mais qu'importe, elle avait sa tenue habituelle dessous, en dehors de sa veste beige. Elle arriva auprès de la compagnie au moment où Bilbon était en train de les libérer. Ce dernier du élever la voix pour que les nains se taisent et n'expriment pas trop fort leur joie de retrouver Liliana. Prenants ainsi le risque d'alerter les gardes.

Cette dernière leur sourit puis suivit Bilbon dans le dédale des marches. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois à cause de la robe et décida donc de s'en débarrasser sur le chemin.

* * *

Vouli voilou.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Et pour me le dire quoi de mieux que de me laisser plein de reviewssssssss! ^^

Sur ce, à la prochaine et très bientôt je l'espère.


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut salut,

Voici la suite après une très longue absence, je le sais et je m'en excuse. J'avoue avoir perdu le gout d'écrire pendant un temps et ais hésité à publier la suite manquant de motivation. Mais, j'ai aujourd'hui vu qu'une nouvelle personne suit mon histoire, à savoir Blondiefofolle. Un grand merci à toi, ça m'a fait énormément et je me suis donc dis que j'allais publier la suite. :)

La voici donc.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Du Royaume des Elfes au Monde des Hommes**

* * *

Le dédale de marches prit fin dans les caves du royaume, à la grande surprise de la compagnie. Certains rechignèrent, pensant le hobbit fou. Ils avancèrent prudemment… Le gardien des clefs des prisons, et le sommelier somnolaient, avachis sur la table, des bouteilles de vin les entourant.

Bilbon fit avancer les nains vers des tonneaux vides, empilés les uns sur les autres tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les deux elfes. Une fois devant les tonneaux, ils se tournèrent vers le hobbit qui leur intima de rentrer dans les tonneaux vides. Liliana, obéit, sachant qu'ils n'avaient d'autres solution. Elle entra doucement dans un tonneau, couchée sur le plan droit et attendit que les nains se décident à faire de-même. Elle entendit Dwalin, stupéfait, se précipiter vers le hobbit.

\- Vous êtes fou. Ils vont nous trouver, déclara Dwalin d'une voix rustre.

\- Non mais non, je vous le promets. Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. Faites-moi confiance, répondit Bilbon, hâtivement.

Les nains se tournèrent les un vers les autres pour parlementer sur la question mais le temps était en leur défaveur, il fallait se presser et le hobbit en était bien conscient. Il tourna alors la tête vers le roi nain, le regard implorant, pendant que Liliana, exaspérée, ronchonnait face à l'entêtement des nains.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit !, ordonna brusquement Thorin.

Aussitôt l'ordre donné les nains entrèrent dans les tonneaux, les uns aidant les autres. Une fois tous installés, Bilbon les compta tous, Liliana comprise. Il passa une nouvelle fois devant les tonneaux et se dirigea vers un levier au moment où Bofur sortait sa tête du tonneau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ne respirez plus, répliqua aussitôt Bilbon, actionnant le levier

\- Que je respire plus ? Comment ça?, fit le nain au chapeau, interloqué.

La plateforme sur laquelle se trouvait les tonneaux s'ébranla et pencha dangereusement. Les nains rentrèrent aussitôt leur tête dans les tonneaux et se virent rouler puis chuter. De multiples 'Splach' successifs se fit entendre… Les tonneaux étaient tombés dans l'eau et remontaient petit à petit à la surface avec leur chargement.

La plateforme se referma et le hobbit était toujours piégé dans le royaume des elfes.

La compagnie agrippée aux rochers environnant l'attendait, ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir du royaume des elfes. Soudain la plateforme se rouvrit et le hobbit tomba dans un cri.

Il remonta à la surface et s'accrocha au tonneau de Nori. Thorin le félicita, ravi de s'approcher un peu plus de la montagne solitaire, et commença à se laisser porter par les flots bien que s'aidant de ses mains comme rames pour avancer plus vite. La compagnie le suivit avec le même entrain.

Soudainement, un cri lancé par le roi nain retentit, bien que camouflé par le bruit de chutes d'eau. Les tonneaux dévalèrent alors la chute d'eau pour poursuivre leur progression. La compagnie fut une nouvelles fois submergée puis tangua dangereusement dans les remous et les multiples chutes qui se succédaient. Les tonneaux frappèrent violemment les roches mais ne s'éventrèrent pas au plus grand bonheur de tous. Le passage de ces chutes leur sembla interminables mais leur détermination retrouvée, ils supportèrent d'être submergés à de multiples reprises.

Un son de cor retentit derrière eux, un signal donné par les elfes. Celui de fermer la herse qui les attendait. Celle-ci acheva sa fermeture juste au moment où le tonneau de Thorin venait s'y cogner. Les autres arrivèrent à sa suite pour s'entasser les uns contre les autres, dépités. Ils s'imaginaient retourner dans les geôles du roi elfe. Cependant, leur désespoir s'acheva bien vite car l'elfe qui avait actionné le levier de la herse tomba à l'eau, une flèche d'orc dans le dos.

De nombreux orcs surgirent de toutes part tuant les elfes se trouvant là et tentant de tuer les nains repliés dans les tonneaux.

La situation était désespérée. La compagnie se retrouvait dans un guet-apens et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait plus d'arme sur elle en dehors de Bilbon et Liliana qui avait réussi à récupérer Voronwë.

Liliana évalua rapidement la situation comme les nains dans la compagnie. Elle pouvait user de sa magie mais le risque de se faire attendre par une flèche d'orc persistait. Certains tentaient de se jeter sur les tonneaux mais heureusement finissait au fond de l'eau. Liliana aperçue Bolg qui donnaient des ordres en langue noire. Soudain un orc sauta et s'accrocha au tonneau de Dori, arme à la main et lui lança un regard cruel mais Bilbon fut le plus réactif et tua l'orc d'un coup de Dard plantée dans la gorge.

La magicienne détourna le regard et le posa sur le levier qui représentait la seule solution pour s'en sortir vivant. Liliana ne réagit que trop tard. Kili s'était déjà élançait et combattait un premier orc. Dwalin lui lança une arme qu'il avait récupéré sur un orc. Kili le tua et continua son ascension. Il en tua un autre puis commença à monter les marches. Un orc se présenta face à lui et un second approcha doucement dans son dos mais Fili le tua avec une arme sortit de nulle part.

Pendant ce temps, Liliana parvint à se retrouver en fin de file. Elle posa alors sa main droite sur l'eau et se tint avec l'autre au tonneau. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, inspira puis releva sa main dans un tourbillon. Aussitôt de l'eau se mit à suivre le mouvement de sa main. Liliana lança l'eau sur les orcs qui se trouvaient à proximité d'eau puis sur les rives. C'est là qu'elle vit Bolg bander son arc, une flèche dirigée sur Kili.

\- NON !, hurla-t-elle, lançant le tonneau de son autre main.

Elle effleura alors l'eau de son autre main et la projeta sur Kili pour le faire tomber, tandis qu'elle lançait une attaque de son autre main vers Bolg. La flèche effleura la jambe de Kili qui put se relever sans mal et actionner le levier. Il sauta aussitôt dans son tonneau et leur descente du cours d'eau reprit.

Les elfes apparurent à ce moment-là et combattirent les orcs.

Une succession de tonneaux passa les diverses chutes d'eau et remous. Les nains voyaient leurs tonneaux tanguaient mais heureusement aucun ne se fracassa contre les parois rocheuses. Sur les rives, les orcs, suivis des elfes, tentaient toujours de les tuer mais sans succès. Certains parvenaient à sauter sur les tonneaux mais étaient aussitôt rejetés dans l'eau et leurs armes récupérées.

Bombur fut quant à lui projeté sur les rives… une lance plantée dans son tonneau. Il rebondit plusieurs fois sur une rive, écrasant quelques orcs puis passa sur l'autre rive. Son tonneau s'arrêta, fendu en de nombreux endroit. Bombur décapota le fond du tonneau et une arme dans chaque main, s'attaqua aux orcs près de lui. Finalement il sortit du tonneau tombé en lambeau et sauta dans un autre.

Dwalin et Dori l'aidèrent à redresser le tonneau. Peu après, le prince elfe sauta sur leur tête tout en criblant de flèches les orcs. Il faisait preuve d'une agilité incroyable, celle typique des elfes. Liliana en restait toujours subjuguée.

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent à leur frontière, emprisonnant un orc.

Après d'interminables minutes les remous cessèrent et la compagnie fut contrainte de rejoindre la rive. Fort heureusement, ils avaient distancé les orcs mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant de se faire rattraper.

Les nains sortirent des tonneaux après avoir accostés contre une crique en pierre. Bofur et Dori aidèrent Bombur à s'extraire du tonneau pendant que Liliana scrutait les déplacements de Kili.

\- Kili !, appela-t-elle, brusquement.

Il se tourna alors vers elle vivement et tomba. Elle l'observa alors. Son teint était plus blanc que d'ordinaire et sa main droite venait reposer négligemment sur sa cuisse comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ces maudits rochers m'ont fait perdre l'équilibre, se justifia-t-il pendant que tous les nains s'étaient tournés vers eux.

\- Ce ne sont pas les rochers mais ta jambe blessée par la flèche de Bolg qui t'a fait chuter. Tu as été surpris par un appel aussi, inhabituel de ma part. Tu as donc fait abstraction de ta blessure et est tombé, expliqua Liliana tout en s'approchant de lui.

La magicienne examina la blessure attentivement et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de bander la jambe du prince nain.

\- La blessure est peu profonde mais le poison qu'il y avait sur la flèche a pu entrer dans le sang. J'ai ralentis sa propagation mais si on ne fait rien ton état va empirer. Et pour l'heure je n'ai pas ce qu'il me faut, annonça-t-elle.

Liliana se releva, tendit une main vers Kili pour l'aider à se relever et dit :

\- Je suis désolée Kili d'avoir réagi trop lentement.

\- C'est moi qui ait été inattentif, marmonna-t-il avant de se détourner.

Fili s'approcha de son frère, inquiet pendant que les autres essoraient leurs habits ou vidaient l'eau de leur botte comme Ori. Liliana s'approcha de lui pour lui demander comment il allait mais fit volte face.

Un homme armé d'un arc, les visait. Dawlin saisit une branche à côté de lui et se leva brusquement en se mettant en position défensive pour protéger Ori et Liliana. L'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à décocher sa flèche et en tira une nouvelle sur la pierre que venait de ramasser Kili.

\- Refaites ça et vous êtes mort, avertit-il.

\- Ça je n'en serais pas si sûr, marmonna Liliana

\- Qu'avez-vous dit, demanda l'homme, prêt à décocher une flèche sur l'elysis.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas ? Le … bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?, intervint Balin, s'approchant doucement de l'archer.

Ce dernier abaissa alors son arc et le débanda. Il rangea son arme et commença à charger les tonneaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderais ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse et se manteau non plus. Ah … vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir… Combien de loupiots ?, observa Balin.

\- Un garçon et deux filles, répondit l'archer un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et votre femme j'imagine que c'est une beauté, poursuivit le vieux nain.

\- Oui … c'était une beauté, avoua-t-il, lançant un regard triste vers le nain.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas …, s'excusa platement Balin.

\- Ça va ça va. Assez de politesse, coupa Dwalin brusquement.

L'homme s'enquit de savoir ce qui les pressait et qui ils étaient. Balin parvint finalement à marchander et tous furent embarqués sur le bateau. Les nains s'installèrent à la proue de l'embarcation pendant que Liliana s'asseyait contre les tonneaux.

Très vite l'air devint glacial, de petits icebergs flottaient à la surface, s'écartant sur le passage du bateau.

Balin assit dans un coin comptabilisait les pièces de monnaies que chacun avait pu trouver au fond de ses poches. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il leur manquait des pièces d'argent pour payer le batelier. Seulement 10 pièces. Liliana retourna une nouvelle fois ses poches et sa besace mais n'en sortis rien. Ni aucun nain hormis Gloin qui n'en cherchait pas. Thorin s'en aperçu et ordonna alors à Gloin de donner son argent, sachant que le nain était le plus économe qu'il soit au sein de cette compagnie. Ce dernier rechigna mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que ses camarades s'étaient tournés dans la même direction, contemplant ainsi la Montagne Solitaire. Liliana aussi se leva et la fixa.

Ainsi leur but était tout proche. Leur espoir d'atteindre leur but se fit alors plus fort. Face à ce regain de foi et de courage Gloin donna une bourse à Balin qui put ainsi payer le batelier qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux, réclamant son dû. Thorin fit clairement savoir son mécontentement, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait atteindre Lacville et rejoindre la Montagne.

Arrivant près des premières habitations, Bard leur demanda de se cacher dans les tonneaux. Tout en ronchonnant la compagnie s'exécuta. Peu après, l'embarcation s'immobilisa et Bard l'archer descendit sur le pont. Bilbon parvenant à voir ce qu'il se passait par une trouée dans le tonneau et relatait ainsi les faits à la compagnie. Cette dernière renâcla mais ce fut de courte durée car une marée de poissons fraichement pêchés leur tombaient dessus et emplissait les tonneaux.

Le bateau repartit de plus belle sous les protestations des nains.

Bard les fit taire à l'approche de la douane. Le navire s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et le batelier parla à un autre homme, appelé Percy. Ce dernier était chargé de vérifier les embarcations entrant au sein de la ville et semblait très bien connaitre Bard. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les tonneaux remplis de poissons.

Au moment de repartir, Bard fut interrompu par un homme, Alfrid. La compagnie apprit qu'il était au service du maitre de Lacville en tant que son bras droit et souhaitait voir les poissons contenus dans les tonneaux, jetés dans l'eau du lac. Bard dû jouer de ruse pour garder les tonneaux emplit et ainsi cacher les nains, le hobbit et l'elysis.

Le bateau pu alors repartir lorsque la herse fut levée. Après quelques minutes, le batelier fit une nouvelle fois stopper son embarcation et vida les premiers tonneaux mais fut vite arrêté par Dwalin, ronchonnant. Liliana se leva et s'étira de tout son sol, courbaturée puis enjambant la paroi du tonneau, déversant encore plus de poissons sur le navire.

Une fois tous sur le pont, Bard paya un vieil homme qui se trouvait là, pour son silence et avança rapidement mais prudemment vers son habitation. Il les fit circuler sur les pontons de bois en file indienne. La compagnie guidée par l'homme du lac déboucha sur le marché. Bilbon surpris s'arrêta.

\- Quel est cet endroit ?, demanda le hobbit

\- Ça maitre Saquet c'est le monde des hommes, répondit froidement Thorin, pressé d'avancer

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on ne s'y attarde pas, ajouta Liliana suivant la marche.

Ils avancèrent rapidement mais furent repérés par un garde qui leur demanda de s'arrêter. Surprise la compagnie s'éparpilla sous l'œil effaré des marchands. Le garde cria et d'autres arrivèrent. La compagnie se retrouva vite bloquée.

S'en suivit une échauffourée entre la compagnie et les gardes. Usant de ce qui se trouvait à proximité les nains parvinrent à assommer les gardes juste à temps. Le chef des gardes arrivait avec quelques hommes. Aussitôt les nains, le hobbit et l'elysis se cachèrent tandis que les marchands reprenaient leur labeur comme si de rien n'était.

Le chef de la garde s'enquit de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne dit rien. Suspicieux le garde s'avança mais ne vit rien de suspect car les marchands venaient de camoufler les gardes qui pourraient être vus.

Une nouvelle fois, Bard joua de sa ruse, aidé par les villageois, pour les tirer d'affaire et pouvoir ainsi conduire la compagnie chez lui.

Sur le chemin, ils furent arrêtés par le fils de Bard, Bain, qui l'avertit que des hommes surveillaient leur maison. Liliana interrogea le batelier mais celui-ci ne trouvait aucun moyen pour les faire rentrer dans son habitation par le biais des pontons sans que les hommes ne les voient. Alors, en parfaite harmonie, ils tournèrent leur tête vers l'eau. Liliana, fit une grimace, peut réjouie par l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle se tourna vers Bard qui lui fit par de la même idée. Thorin grogna quelque chose mais abdiqua.

C'est ainsi que chaque membre s'immergea dans l'eau glacée, fort peu réjouis de cette nouvelle expérience. Liliana leur créa une bulle d'air autour de la tête afin qu'ils puissent respirer sous l'eau. Leur voyage sous-marin leur sembla anormalement long et furent soulagés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent un à un au sein de la maison. Personne n'évoqua jamais leur entrée dans la demeure, faite par les toilettes. Trop heureux de garder un minimum de dignité.

Frigorifiés, tremblant des pieds à la tête, ils se réfugièrent en hâte devant le feu de cheminée. Celui-ci était bien faible et la compagnie grelottait. Liliana s'approcha alors et tendit une main vers les flammes. Aussitôt un bon feu ronflait au fond de la cheminée, illuminant d'autant plus la pièce et diffusant une chaleur plus importante et bien accueillie par l'ensemble des personnes au sein de la maison. Les vêtements furent mis à sécher pendant que les deux filles de Bard leur donnaient des couvertures et des habits secs.

Une fois les vêtements distribués, Thorin s'approcha de la fenêtre entrebâillée et regarda au dehors. Il fixa son regard sur une haute tour sur laquelle était fixée une arque-lance de nain. Bilbon lui demanda s'il avait vu un fantôme et Balin leur raconta alors la venue de Smaug.

A la fin du récit du vieux nain, Thorin fit une remarque qui engendra un sentiment de malaise au sein de la maison. Il demanda alors les armes pour lesquelles la compagnie avait payé. Bard leur demanda de rester ou ils étaient et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Liliana vit Thorin, Balin, Fili et Kili s'isoler dans un coin pour discuter brièvement. Ils se rapprochèrent lorsque le batelier remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec un chargement camouflé par un tissu noir qui dégoulinait l'eau. Bard le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit.

Les nains prirent les armes dans leur main puis les jetèrent sur la table, refusant catégoriquement de prendre ces armes faites à partir d'anciens outils. Ils renâclèrent vivement pendant que Balin essayait de convaincre Thorin qu'il fallait faire avec ce que le batelier leur donnait. Liliana intervint en la faveur de Balin mais dû se frotter à l'entêtement des nains qui lui firent clairement savoir qu'elle disposait d'une vraie arme. Excédée, elle recula et s'adossa à un poteau, lançant un regard désolé au batelier.

Une fois l'incident clos, chaque nain s'éparpilla dans la pièce et le batelier sortit précipitamment de la maison. Liliana observa discrètement Kili, appuyé sur le brisoir. Celui-ci avait le teint plus pale qu'auparavant, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus l'elysis. Cette dernière attendait le retour du batelier pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas des herbes mais celui tarda à revenir.

La nuit tombée, les nains sortirent de la maison avec la ferme intention d'aller chercher eux-mêmes des armes au sein de l'armurerie de la ville. Liliana tenta une ultime fois de les raisonner, en vain. Elle jura intérieurement et maudit le magicien gris de ne pas être là, avant de suivre la compagnie. Tout le chemin elle ronchonna et se fit plusieurs fois rappeler à l'ordre, ce à quoi elle répliquait que l'idée d'aller voler les armes était totalement insensée.

* * *

Ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu?

Je l'espère et je vous dis à la prochaine...

Des REVIEWSSSSSSS please! ;)


End file.
